jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Aresia Prince
Aresia Prince (codename Fury) is the daughter of the Amazon princess & warrior, Diana of Themyscira & Darkseid's uncle & general, Steppenwolf. Defeating the odds, Aresia has grown to become a superhero & founding member of the The Team. During her mother's relationship with Bruce Wayne, he adopted Aresia. She is currently married to Christopher Kent. Background 1992 - 1998 Aresia was born during one of her mom Diana's unofficial & overstayed visits to Man’s World. While in Europe, she met & fell in love with a fellow fighter Stephen Dark. Shortly after, she became pregnant with his child & gave birth to Aresia. Right after Aresia was born, Stephen revealed himself as Steppenwolf, the uncle of Darkseid. He was tasked with bringing Aresia back to Apokolips to raise her as one of Darkseid's soldiers for his mission in conquering the world. Still recovering from giving birth, Diana (in simple terms) beat his ass. Diana believes it was her mother instinct kicking in. He eventually retreated to Apokolips, vowing revenge & Diana immediately took Aresia to be raised in Themyscira as it the safest place for her. 1998 - 2007 Aresia began training at the young age of 6. Diana was paranoid due to her parentage & believe that Steppenwolf would come back for her. And if the worst happened, she wanted Aresia to be ready. She learned under the absolute best on Themyscira. Her mother began traveling to Man's World around this time as a liaison for Themyscira so she always brought gifts back for her sweetheart Aresia. As Diana was commuting back & forth there was no reason for Aresia to come but when she decided to permanently get a place in Gateway City, Aresia moved with her. After being in Man's World for two years, her mother began spending a lot of time with her "work friend," as she called him to Aresia. She eventually met his son, who began to look after her as a big brother. He eventually became her brother legally when Bruce adopted Aresia as his daughter when she was 10. At this point, they had already been living at Wayne Manor but her mother still maintained her apartment for when she had to be in Gateway City. Sadly, Diana & Bruce came to an end when she was 11 years old. They both promised her that Bruce would still be her father & she would still spend plenty of time there. Aresia wouldn't accept it & began to throw tantrums on the regular. Eventually, Bruce recommended that she join the Titans as a means to distract her. Plus, Dick was the leader of the team & would look out for her. Diana was nervous but eventually gave in. At 11, she was the youngest member to join the Titans. She took on the name of Fury, as it was one of the stories she learned from Greek mythology during her training. With her Amazonian & Apokolyptic physiology, training from the Titans & occasionally sparring sessions with members of the Justice League, Aresia became a force to be reckoned with & one of the team's strongest members. Aresia eventually went through a bit of a crisis & decided she was going to leave the Titans to return to Themyscira. Shortly before she was to leave, Dick gave her the heads up that he was starting a new team because the sanctions placed on them & the League was too restricting. Aresia decided to give crimefighting a second chance & helped form “The Team” with Dick, Victor & Barbara. The Team would go on secret missions that the Justice League & Titans couldn't or refused to do. She was never one to stick with the rules so it was perfect for her. 2007 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Diana Prince: Mother. They are very close as she was solely raised by her until Bruce adopted her. Aresia was angry at her mom for giving the Wonder Girl mantle to Donna instead of her. * Bruce Wayne: Adopted father. He began dating her mom in 2000 & on their 2 year anniversary, he adopted her. She considers him to be her real father in every way. * Lyta Trevor: Half sister. Aresia is extremely protective of her, as she recognizes Lyta's sweet personality. She knows people will take advantage of her so Aresia is there to make sure no one walks over her. * Jason Todd: Adopted brother. After Jason joined the Wayne family, him & Aresia got in a trouble a lot together. They consider each other to be their other halves. * Dolphin: Best friend. * Rose Wilson: Best friend. Aresia initially didn't like her as she felt that Rose was part of the reason that Jason never came home when he was Red X. After realizing Rose was one of the few people that really cared for Jason, she apologized & they grew to becoming very close friends. * [[Stephanie Brown|'Stephanie Brown']]: Best friend. The two met as Stephanie became a regular occurence at the Wayne Manor. Romantic Relationships * Roy Harper: Aresia thinks it was the bad boy persona about Roy that led to her being attracted to him. Five months after he returned, they started a sexual relationship at 20 but later said they had been in a real relationship the whole time. They fueled each other’s bad habits & were prone to bad tempers. They got in plenty of fights, sometimes physical but would have sex after. Roy ended it a little over a year as he felt the relationship was even too toxic for him. * Christopher Kent: Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Amazon / New God Physiology ** High Level Intellect ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Agility ** Immortality ** Self-Sustenance: If she is on Themyscira, she does not require any kind of nourishment to maintain her health & vitality. * Amazonian Training ** Archery ** Equestrianism ** Hand-to-Hand Combat ** Swordsmanship Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 6 * Speed: Level 5 * Occult: Level 3 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Aresia does not like Donna, plain & simple. She doesn't like her because she got to become Wonder Girl, she hasn’t earned the right to be an Amazon & they have different personalities. Also, Donna is technically her aunt but Aresia never addresses her as such. * Though she doesn't get along well with Donna or Cassandra, they'll come to each other's aid if needed. * Her & Jason have movie night once a week with rotating turns. He once brought Donna with him which led to a fight between her & Aresia so now Jason comes alone. * Fury has a power ranking of 232, classifying her as Threat Level 5. Notes * In the comics, Fury is the mantle of Donna of Amazon Island, the daughter of Earth 2's Wonder Woman & Steppenwolf. * Her name comes from Aresia on Justice League Unlimited, who is another version of Fury. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Apokoliptian Category:New God Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:The Team Category:Bat Family Category:Titans Category:Royalty Category:Threat Level 5